tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Bob Golding |name = Ivan |title = Ivan of Russia |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Russia |basis = TGM23 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–hydraulic |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Diesel shunter |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DH |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |builder(s) = Murom Locomotive Plant |year_built = Sometime after 1962 |railway = Russian Railways }} Ivan is a Russian diesel shunter. He participated in the Great Railway Show's shunting challenge at least twice. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Ivan participated in the Great Railway Show at least twice during his career, and finished seconds away from setting a new world record once. Once when he again participated in the shunting challenge, he did so alongside Raul, Gina, Ashima and Thomas, but ended up losing the event after championships were awarded to the latter two. After the Great Railway Show ended, Ivan left the Mainland and returned to Russia. Personality Ivan of Russia may look mean, but he is one of the most charismatic characters to be found on the railway. He is a real comedian, who will put a smile on everyone’s face. Technical Details Basis Ivan is based on a TGM23 class diesel shunter from Russia. Ivan has been regauged from "Russian" broad gauge to standard gauge. Shankar is another member of this class. File:Ivan'sbasis.jpg|Ivan's basis Livery Ivan is painted red and blue with white lining. His running board is painted yellow, and he carries his name on the sides of his cab in white lettering. His wheels are painted black with white rims and blue counterweights. Appearances Television Series= Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race Music Videos * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion and Doing it Right Videos * 2016 - Ivan of Russia * 2017 - Frieda the Grumpiest Engine and Ivan's Chilly Way Home * 2018 - Meet Yong-Bao of China! }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection , Off to the Races! , The Great Railway Show , The Great Race , The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia * 2019 - Engines Around the World Voice Actors * Bob Golding * Kunihiro Kawamoto * Gustavo Carrillo * Andreas Kleb Audio Files Horn Trivia * His model would later be used/modified for Shankar beginning in Big World! Big Adventures!. * He shares Butch's horn sound. * The colours of the Russian flag, of which Ivan is painted in, are stacked differently as to how they look on the actual flag; the white and blue are swapped around. This was most likely done for aesthetic reasons. * Ivan has been partially modified to work on British railways: he has been given buffers and chain couplings, with the original knuckle couplers removed. Additionally, compared to the real life members of his class, the front railing was altered to give viewers a better look at his face. * Despite having black wheels with blue counterweights, his merchandise toys have fully blue wheels. * His name means "God is gracious." Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Collectible Railway es:Iván he:איוואן ja:アイヴァン pl:Ivan ru:Иван Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:Russia Category:Visitors